Trinity of Sin
Destiny is a good thing to accept when it's going your way. When it isn't, don't call it destiny; call it injustice, treachery, or simple bad luck.~Max Serizawa. akame-ga-kill-poster.jpg|We are The Trinity of Sin... The_Espada.jpg tumblr_muwthx0brs1slvxrlo1_500.gif What we are! The Trinity of Sin is an organzation created by Max Serizawa, by calling himself the voice of the voicless. Max grew tried of the Yakuza running the bussiness within the city poorly he feels he could do a better job by controling his own gang. This caused him to follow the words of Thomas Hobbes "People are born narutaly evil and must have an strong central goverment to control them. His plan is to whip out the buessiness in the city by and from the ashes of the what will be lost rebuild and start over an new world era. But to do this he must find himself people to follow him. He has hand picked the people he wished to join him but now he must take action and bring them in. Using his powers to give his memebers a piece of the power they will take, he finds the people who was hurt the most but this world and gives them an purpose something to live for in this pity world everyone lives in today. ''Their Bussiness'' The Black Parade was an secret underground stealth unit formed by Ayperos Akiyama during the 10 long years. These are the classic "Unsung" heroes, who do the work completely in the shadows of kashihana city. Weather it be in broad day light, or blackest night, it's very rare to see one of these covert agents stealthing around either disposing of or cleaning up messes that KPD leave or neglect, not to say Colt hasn't been on his game over t he course of years. EACH and every single member of the Black Parade is an absolute and undeniable master of all things stealth and stealth releated tatics. They come in unseen and leave the same way, their task range from cleaning up/collecting evidence at the end of unsolvable or odd crimes that can't properly be explained. They also masters in assasination techniques (only when nessecary, by no means will this be a continuous or reocurring thing) theivery, retreval and information gathering. This is also aided completely by their stealth suits. Their suits standard gear is all black, equiped with a microweave mesh of Kevlar, Nomex, and False Ragnainium (about as hard as Tungsten Steel), allowing for bullet durability up to, 45 cal's & Up, thought the suit could viably resist the gunfire regardless, optic & static camo and and lightweight enough for them to move like olympic acrobats, leaping 15+ feet into the air in a single bound, landing with not even a single noise. Their suits are noise resistent to boot, fully insulated/fireproof, with thermal cloaking and linigs of lead to prevent interearence from X-ray's with built in Chaff frequencies int he forehead/cowl area of the outfit to prevent motion detection. The ocular portions have built in cameras, that take pictures on mental command, and they're equip with basic detective, escape gear. They are not ones for confrontation, but should not be underestimated by any means in CQC.All of this in conjunction with Ochigi Ryoji & Akiyama Industries, whom have worked together to create the perfect task force. The number of members to this day is only known to the heads of Heroes Inc. as people who have seen them or glimpes usually see at the most 3, when usually a squad of 50 is dispatched for regular recon. - Upadate - After the kidnaping of Ayperos Max used the mastermind behind the black Parade to take over what used to be for freedom now used for the Trinity of Sin use, Taking control of all the memebers of the black Parade and pumping them with the Venom Drug Max has created an army that would fight for him and his cause. Like before EACH and every single member of the Black Parade is an absolute and undeniable master of all things stealth and stealth releated tatics. They come in unseen and leave the same way, their task range from cleaning up/collecting evidence at the end of unsolvable or odd crimes that can't properly be explained. They also masters in assasination techniques (only when nessecary, by no means will this be a continuous or reocurring thing) theivery, retreval and information gathering. With the Vemon they reach Expert level of Supernatural Condition. 567058-shiro zetsu army.png the-zetsu-from-gedo-statue.jpg Base The bunker is laid out on two layers, with a balcony level on the entrance, and second level where the main area is. It also contains a library, and is decorated in lavish style. The walls are covered with bookcases and filing cabinets, detailing many files collected over centuries, including every exorcism over three hundred years. At the end is a very large telescope. It also contains several storage rooms. In the room before the library are a variety of old computers and machines, It is revealed they are still functionable and possess some form of sensors and early warning devices, as they were automatically activated when Max walked in. Despite being a large building, its entrance is rather small and nondescript. The entrance is located near a broken road in Old New york but is almost below ground level. Another room that has been shown, that was meant as sleeping quarters. It also has multiple showers and living quarters. The central area features a long wooden table that could be used for gatherings. Much of the furniture and decor are from past decades. It has vinyl records and a functional player. The headquarters also includes many unique relics and artifacts.The bunkers has a garage that houses a lot of vehicles, like cars. Most, if not all, vehicles are vintage, due to the Order's foundation in earlier decades. After its discovery Max has been staying her every since taking out what ever came his way. The complex even houses a shooting range, complete with three targets. It also has a dungeon for holding his foe's hidden in one of its archive rooms, which includes a Oni Trap or even Devil traps as well as cuffs and chains that are engraved in Tenchi work. There is also a very large kitchen. It also has what seems to be a sick bay. House of M Vol 1 2 pages 22 and 23 Helicarrier.jpg Warehouse13.jpg Ranking Category:Organization